Numerous devices are available for automatically washing vehicles, including cars or trucks. Such devices are typically installed in automatic car wash facilities. As such, the devices are rather complex in nature permitting the vehicle to be washed substantially automatically while minimizing the labor associated with the washing process. However, since the wheels of the vehicle are easily scuffed and subjected to mud, snow, road grime, etc., the wheels typically must be scrubbed manually or cleaned by using a wheel scrubbing machine. Such wheel scrubbing machines are rather complex and require actuating mechanisms to apply brushes or other scrubbing devices to the wheels. In addition, some scrubbing machines also include apparatus to rotate the wheel in relation to the scrubbing brushes. In any event, such wheel scrubbing machines are costly to install and maintain. Furthermore, since the machines actually scrub the wheel, any machine malfunction might result in damage or wear to the wheel or to the tire mounted thereon.
In view of the foregoing, it has become desirable to develop a vehicle washing device which is relatively inexpensive to produce and/or maintain, and which concentrates high pressure water spray on the vehicle wheels to clean same without scrubbing.